


hold my hand, the universe is ours to create

by goingbackto2004



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety Attacks, Existentialism, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse, Neurodivergent Character(s), Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Panic Attacks, implied/referenced past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingbackto2004/pseuds/goingbackto2004
Summary: korekiyo gets too deep in their mind, but rantaro is there to ground them back to their reality.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	hold my hand, the universe is ours to create

Rantaro hummed softly as he was brushing Korekiyo's hair, careful with where he positioned his legs, as to keep them feeling comfortable, rather than cause them an unwelcome panic attack. Those were to be blamed on their past abuser, memories Rantaro did his best not to resurface within them. Korekiyo was going on about something Rantaro didn't quite understand, though he was able to pick up a bit of what they were saying, "... Alternate universes... fascinating... is it ethical if... Amami."

Rantaro blinked at his name, stopping midway through black locks of hair as to give his partner his full attention. "What was that Kiyo?"

Turning their head slightly around, as to glance at their current Ultimate Hairdresser, Korekiyo couldn't help but let out a small huff of laughter at him being caught off guard. The amusement, however, was muffled by their mask, though it was clear enough to cause Rantaro to smile sheepishly. "I had simply asked if you had ever considered the possibility of alternate universes and whether or not we would somehow still be together in every single one of them." Korekiyo explained. "While yes, we may interact and live together in this one, who's to say if we were to be together in another? Or.. or even know each other for that matter? What would i do without you if that were the case? Who would i be?"

"I do not know the answer to that." They continued. "Might I have.. yes, but a universe without you..." They were stuck on the thought.

A world without Rantaro? No no no. That could not be. They could not bear the thought of a world without their green haired sunshine. Their rock. Their will to be better. He helped them grow as a person. They grew together. A world without Rantaro would be no world at all. Was this life even real? Were they simply imagining Rantaro when he really just does not exist? Did another Korekiyo have the real Rantaro? How could they even-

"Kiyo?" A voice broke through the prison, that one would call their mind, softly. they could suddenly feel a light, feather-like touch on their shoulder, it was caressing Korekiyo as if they were a porcelain doll. Delicate and priceless to him. And another sensation... fingers? No. A brush. Ah. Right. Rantaro was brushing their hair. Did it always feel this pleasant? Or were they simply imagining it?

Korekiyo hummed, returning to their senses. "Amami." 

They replied, though their hands couldn't seem to stop shaking. What was even more bizarre, was that their hair was somehow now up in a bun. Rantaro seemed to work quickly. "Can ya turn around for me Kiyo? It's alright, you're safe with me you know. I've got you." As if to prove his point, Rantaro squeezed their shoulder, although it felt much more like a hug than that. 

Slowly, Korekiyo shifted their position on the carpet, until they were face to face with the boy they adored. "I'm here." Rantaro told them, with a bright smile. He took his two hands and intertwined them with Korekiyo's shaking ones. "See?" He asked, running his thumbs softly over their hands. "'m yes. I.. I suppose you are." They blinked several times, not quite understanding. They were still trying to get their brain to catch up from its momentary spiral. "And I'm gonna be with you forever, no matter what. Okay? I'm the Ultimate Universe Hopper! I'll know where to always find you in any universe there might be."

A single beat passed before Korekiyo smiled lovingly beneath their mask, "I do enjoy the sound of that my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> small drabble of these two thanks to a message i got on my curiouscat :D  
> i really love this ship and quite frankly, they're a bit of a comfort ship for me ;w;   
> it's a very quick read but i hope it was enjoyable all the same   
> follow me on twt @rantahoge if you'd like, thank you for reading !!


End file.
